Lightly Sweetened
by Madeline C
Summary: Ella Steele Grey is grown up now. Has she become the woman Ana & Christian expected? Ella is beautiful but lacks confident and has insecurities to which are similar to her own mother. The Grey's are no longer rich and powerful, Ella's lavish rich life takes a complete turn but she remain strong and work hard to finish her last year at WSU, until she meet a man...
1. Lightly Sweeten

6:15am, it said in bright red lights of an old digital clock. It was a miserable night; the neighbors upstairs were having one of their late light beer and video game kinds of night. I'm tired of the restless night battling with the boys shouting and jumping to their games. If it were 13 years ago, I would be sleeping in my own house, in my own bedroom, and in my lovely European sheets. I definitely wouldn't be renting a small studio apartment in the West side of Seattle.

The clock started buzzing, to alarm me that it was now 6:29am, and I got one more minute to get up. I rolled over my small twin size bed to stare at my own reflection in the mirror. I smile at the thought of being able to manage to hang a long mirror on the door. To be honest, I don't exactly like looking at myself, "Why can't you be more like your mother?" my father would always ask me. My mother was beautiful, sea-blue eyes, with lashes that would make anyone blush, mahogany hair that flows naturally on her shoulders. She was perfect, not just physically, but inside as well. She was a loving mother and wife; she was my fathers' biggest achievement, Anastasia Steele Grey.

Gazing at my reflection again, I saw myself, copper-brownish hair with waves hanging below my breasts. Besides the grey eyes that I had gotten from my father, I didn't really like any other aspect of myself. I'm too tall and my round face doesn't look right with my body figure. My father always told me that I was the most beautiful girl, of course I was in his eyes, but I didn't think I was. My mother told me not to care so much about my looks because looks won't make me happy or buy me a good life.

Getting up I tie my messy hair that I washed last night in a ponytail and I put on my black slacks that I purchased at the sale rack yesterday. I put on and button a white blouse and smile at the mirror, "This will work, Ella." My name is Phoebe Ella Grey. My father insisted that I would be named Phoebe, but my mother hated the sound of that name, so did I. So growing up, despite my father's disapproval I went by Ella. It was my first day of my senior year at WSU, also my first day as a teacher's assistant. Why did I take this job? I pouted at my reflection, oh yes because I needed the extra 10-dollar an hour along with my waitress job at the schools Sport & Grill lounge. It shouldn't be too bad, the professor is my favorite Philosophy professor, Mr. Kurtz, he was my Freshmen Ethics professor, and I enjoyed all his class session.

I hated freshmen, always asking questions and always needing to get to know everyone. They are all probably looking at each other wondering who would be a friend and who would be friends-with-benefits. It was old for me to see the new crowd lusting over each other while they walk around with their pretentious smile.

Walking with two cups of coffee in my hands, and a messenger bag with the Philosophy textbook, I was ready for my first day as a TA. Just as I was about to open the door to the Universal Theatre, where class is held, an idiot pushes on the door from inside, making me spill the cups of coffee that . "You stupid fool, that was your professors Americano coffee that you just spilled all over my shirt."

"I'm so sorry," a masculine voice said to me as his firm hand touched mine as he tried to help clean my blouse.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted as I gazed up to his face. It was then that I caught his eyes locked to mine.

He looked older than most of the college students but not over thirty-one. He must be a late college student, I assumed. Probably, was wasting his youth by drinking and having casual sex. I only think that because he was too damn attractive. He has green eyes, but in the sunlight it look like honey- brown…hmm its hazel eyes that he got. He was wearing dark blue jeans, not those faded ones with holes that were suppose to be a style. His jeans were slim fitted and they hugged his legs just right. Along with the jeans was a button light grey stripes that was tucked under his jeans. For a minute, I let my mind wonder how he would look underneath his designer clothes. _Stop it Ella_, I scolded.

"Are you alright?" he said sounding very confused and baffled.

"I'm fine, just look next time you open the door, and why are you leaving? Class is starting in just a couple of minutes."

He took a better look at me, as if I was a lab specimen on a desk to be examined from head to toe. Then he said, "You go ahead, I'll be right in." And just like that he walked away. I watched him walking away, and shook my head at his carelessness.

8:00am it said on the clock that hangs on the wall. It is strange that Professor Kurtz is not here yet; he had always been early, never late. I was sitting next to the podium clicking a mechanical pencil staring at the students facing me. Some shouted, "Are you the teacher?" "When are you starting?"

"Sorry, Professor Kurtz must be running late, I am Ella, your professors TA…" My face started to blush red as students became more and more unsettled.

"Quiet down class, and good morning, I am Professor Matthews," a voice I heard just moments ago saying as he walked down the aisle with a cup of coffee in his right hand. The students did as told and all eyes were on him. He is more attractive now than earlier, with a stern authoritative voice. I almost fell off the chair as he announced that he was now taking over the class as Professor Kurtz decided to take a longer vacation with his wife in Europe this past summer. I wanted to find a hole to crawl in as I remembered how I yelled at him earlier. He approached me and with a grin on his face he handed me his cup of coffee. "Ice Americano lightly sweetened?"


	2. Meet Professor Matthews

Chapter 2: Meet Professor Matthews

(Eugene's point of view)

Why did I decide to take this job? Well for the most part, it was for Mrs. Kurtz constant nagging on the phone. But, it wasn't just her nagging and the University's desperate need that I took the job, it was for Professor Kurtz, who I owe my life to. Without him, I would never have become the person I am today, Eugene Matthews, 29 years old, rank number 7 of the country as the most successful young man according to Seattle Times.

I'm going to dress casual today, no suit or ties, I miss this school, and I miss the feeling of being young and curious. Satisfied with the jeans and dress shirt Mrs. Stone picked out when I told her last night that I didn't want to look too serious, I grabbed for my military color Prada messenger bag. Today is going to be a good day even though I am not a Philosophy major; the subject has always been very interesting for me.

Just as I was about to step into my BMW hybrid, Mrs. Stone called my name, "Eugene, don't forget your mother, Ms. Katherine Kavanagh is coming by this evening for dinner, and please don't make me reschedule again!"

"Yes, I remember, thanks! See you later," I shouted back at her. My mother wasn't the easiest person to talk to. She loves to talk and enjoy every second interrogating me. I know for certain that she is going to ask me if I seen anyone lately, then she will give me names and even photos of girls, suggesting that they will produce great grandchildren for her. I know what to expect out of my mother, and it is going to be one long night.

I was sitting in front of the huge classroom studying the syllabus of what I needed to teach these young 18-20 years old; on the front page it had listed the course description and the requirements. Interestingly, it also listed a female name_: Ella Grey, TA. Senior, major in English. _

Good, I thought since I have a TA she could perhaps do the office hours for Professor Kurtz, I have a tight and very busy schedule to maintain and won't be able to sit in an office listening to students begging to pass the class. I looked at the clock and noted that I had 10 minutes before class starts, so I decided to go get a cup of dark coffee. Just as I push open the door, two cups of coffee fly upward and before I knew it spill over a young woman's body. But before I could even apologize she was already screaming at me, "You stupid fool!" The anger on her face didn't even diminish when she looked and saw that I was giving her my innocent boy smile, it normally works. She didn't stop yelling, but I found it quite amusing, especially the way her mouth moves when she said, "Don't touch me." It did the reverse on me, it made me want to touch her, take the white blouse that was now covered with coffee off. She is fairly attractive, even though she was wearing her copper brown hair up, plain black slacks and coffee covered blouse. Her clothes didn't do her justice, what made me lock into her was her overpowering dark grey eyes. It has a very strong effect on me, very mysterious, and I wanted to know her. I was never so interested in a girl until now. When she yelled at me, her eyes get even bigger, like dark grey glitters shinning in the dark night. I studied her for a while and noticed her bag had the name "Grey" imprinted.

Ah…she must be my TA, this is going to be a fun semester.

(Ella's Point of View)

"Mommy, what is going on? Where are we going?" I said with my hand holding tightly to my mother's hand and the other hand hugging my teddy bear tightly to my body.

"Its okay Ella, we are just moving to a different place to live." my mother told me.

"Its all your fault Ella, because of you the Lincoln family now owns everything that was ours!" my brother, Ted scream at me. Ted was older than me, so he must be right; it was my fault that we are losing our house.

I cried and swung my mothers arm to get her attention, "Mommy! Where is Daddy?"

Mommy looked worried she seems to not know how to answer my question.

Tears ran down her eyes, and uncontrollably I started to cry. I don't understand why are we leaving this perfect house. The house that had the biggest yard, as big as a park, where I would run around and enjoyed many picnics, and the house that was built and purchased for Anastasia Grey from my father, Christian Grey.

Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews. Let me know what you guys are thinking.

M.C.


	3. An Invitation

Chapter 3: An Invitation

(Ella's Point of View)

Professor Eugene Matthews, yes he is now my boss and there is nothing that I can do about it. Perhaps, I could not show up next class meeting. I feel completely embarrassed for calling him out earlier, and even more embarrassed that he ended up bringing me a ice Americano, lightly sweetened, just the way I liked it.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said with a boyish grin and sounding very apologetic.

I stood up from the chair and grabbed for the coffee, our hands touched again and this time I wasn't busy cleaning up my blouse, and I simply allowed our contact to last longer. Our eyes met again, I felt my face burning red. To distract or rather to control my attraction for him, I looked away immediately and said, "Its okay, but please next time watch where you are going and don't be late." _Whao…What did I just say? I'm his assistant, not his boss. _

"Will do, I'll never be late again. And that's a promise. Now…do you want to do something with your blouse before the whole class can see your lavender bra? " He said with humor in his voice as he winked at me aiming his right eye to my breast.

I didn't know what to do, should I excuse myself to go home early? Should I stay for the remaining 75 minutes? My face turned red again and I hated how easily I blush. Within a few seconds, he must have seen my frustration and reaching inside his designer bag, I think it said Prada on it; he threw a grey cardigan at me.

"Hm…thanks?" I said.

"No problem, lets begin class now," he said as he took a second look at me before I put on his grey cardigan. The scent on the cardigan was amazingly refreshing and the cashmere touch was so soft on my skin. I don't think I've owned anything this nice…. since I was 13.

I sat down on the chair and watched him begin class. He is definitely brilliant with appealed to everyones attention, especially the girls, I would say more than half of them were drooling for him while the boys envy how young and handsome he was to be their professor. I heard a girl tapping on her iPhone and whispering to her girlfriend, "I told you he looks familiar, see this is him in Seattle Time." Another girl whispered back, "He's so mine."

_No! I saw him first!_ I scream inside my head.

For the first time in years I find myself staring at a man, I'm not sure if its just all looks that I'm so attracted to, or the way he looks into my eyes, or perhaps his witty remarks. But taking another glance at the classroom, I realize how little I am and how much prettier these girls are. Professor Matthews will never be interested in such a plain simple girl like me.

_Maybe in your dreams Ella. _

And that's what I did; I started daydreaming in the middle of class while he lectured about Socrates. Professor Matthews wearing nothing but those blue jeans, his upper body bare, showing off his fine muscular well-built chest. And I was the only person that he desires...I wanted to fantasize more—such as his sweet tongue invading my very own, but before I could, the class was interrupted with a loud slam at the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A girl in her twenties said. I noticed Professor Matthews mouth almost drop open. She was fairly beautiful, blond curls hanging below her shoulders, blue eyes, and lots of makeup surrounding her eyes. Maybe he's attracted to her, I assumed. I frowned at that thought, feeling almost disappointed that he would be attracted to such a common superficial girl.

"Vicki, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in New York?" he asked. Oh, he knows her, girlfriend?

"I'm enrolled in your class, check the roster," she said with perkiness in her voice.

He turned around and looked at me, "check the roster, is Victoria Lincoln on it?"

I did as told and nodded when I saw her name.

"Well take a seat, you are late, if you are late 2 more times, I will have to drop you," he said in a stern and annoyed voice. _Perhaps he doesn't like her that much_, I thought.

9:15am, class ended, but Victoria Lincoln lingered and waited until all the students were gone, while I packed up my belongings.

"Eugene…."she wined.

"Please call me Professor Matthews," he snapped at her. I wanted to giggle as I saw the disappointment in her face.

"Could we go get coffee now? I heard the school's café is really good," she asked.

"I already had coffee," he said as he turned his eyes to look at me. I turned away immediately as I notice Vicki's eyes glaring at me. "Besides, I'm very busy, I need to go over the class schedule with Ella." _Overtime? Hm...I wasn't aware of that._

Before Vicki could protest, he already put his arm over my shoulder and just like that he was taking me into his warm body, walking out of the theatre.

"You could let go now, she isn't following us or anything," I said as I tried to shove his strong body away. To be honest, I could be in his arm all day, but I didn't want to get too comfortable and I'm not the type that lets another person use me.

"You don't want to go over the class schedule?" he said with disappointment.

"Oh, you were serious? I wasn't aware that I had to do outside time from the classroom when I signed up for this job."

"If money is the issue, you don't need to worry, I'll make sure you get paid."

"Well that isn't the issue, frankly I don't have the time, I need to prepare for work, plus I'm hungry" I wanted to say yes, lets go spend some time together so I can get to know you, but I didn't like how he sounded so superior to me.

"Well how about lunch?" He asked with such sincerity that I went completely blank and not knowing how to reject it.

"But I really don't have the time...I start my next job at 11am."

"That's plenty of time, we can grab something really quick and go to my office."

The possibility of being alone with him in his office was nerve racking, but very intriguing.

Thank you for reading. I will write more about what happened to CG, stay tune! Please follow, and review, encouragement really inspire me

M.C


	4. Lightly Sweet Kisses

Chapter 4: Lightly Sweet Kisses

(Eugene's point of View)

While I attempt to focus my attention to the classroom in front of me, I can't help but glance every now and then at the lovely Ella Grey sitting beside my podium. Her dark grey eyes had captured my mind since our eyes met and all I wanted to do was study every move she made. The way she glows when she blushes when I embarrassed her with my remark on her see-through blouse, it makes my heart skip a beat. I pretend to lecture about what Socrates said, while I would try to make contact with her shy eyes, but she seemed dazed in her own daydream. Heck, I didn't care what Socrates said to Euthyphro, I wanted to know more what she was dreaming about.

As class ended with Vicki's interruption, I was quite annoyed, but grateful Vicki's annoyance allowed more time for me to get to know Ella Grey.

"Yes, we can discuss over the syllabus, but I only have an hour and 15 minutes," she said hesitantly.

She didn't let me buy her lunch; she insisted that she would meet at the cafeteria since she already packed lunch.

"Are you sure you don't want a fresh sandwich from the deli? I heard the chicken grill is really tasty."

"I'm good," she said in a very low quiet tone.

I walked her to my office, well it was Professor Kurtz's office, but mine to use for the semester. She walked very shyly the whole way holding on to the sandwich bag. I thought it was delightful that at this day and age a college student would still pack lunch.

I opened up my bag and searched for the keys that were given to me earlier this week, opening the door was a difficult task, there were at least 10 keys on that chain. As I struggled to open the door, she reached over very confidently for the keys, "let me help you." And just as easy as she said it, the key she chose first opened the door right away. As the door swung open, she walked in first, she seemed very familiar with the place, and I watched her movement. The more time I spend studying her face and body, the more I suffer desiring to feel her body with my hands. I wanted to slowly run my finger along her long neck and lay soft kisses on them. _Stop it Eugene, she's still a student!_

"So, the syllabus?" she said as she rolled her eyes at me. FUCK those dark grey eyes looks even hotter when she rolled them, giving them a bit of her girly attitude.

"Oh yes, the syllabus, well I was thinking I would like to add on a class field trip, outside the classroom."

Her mouth dropped open, "What? But why? When and where? I need to know, I have another job as well as 5 other classes that I'm taking."

"Well, that's why we are talking about it right now, so that you can make some adjustments."

"Hm..I never signed up for outside class time work," she said with uncertainly, I can tell that she was interested, she has to be.

"I'll pay you double when you aren't in the classroom. As well as when you are here during my office hours."

"WHAT? I have to do your office hours as well?"

"Well, I'm new here Ella, please consider it, I really need you to help me get accustomed to this new job," I said with grin.

She swept her side bangs to the side and then said, "Okay, but I need you to let me know when and where this field trip is going to be."

"I haven't decided yet. Are you free this weekend? How about, this weekend I can take you to a few places that I liked, and we can decide then?

She was quite shocked with my question and so was I. I have never taken such initiative to anyone before. Most of the time, girls are usually the one trying to get me to take them out, but today I am standing in front of this beautiful girl, who hardly knows how beautiful she is, practically begging her to spend more time with me. I have urges and desires to get underneath her skin. Fuck, I wanted her badly, and I want her to feel the same way.

She glared at me with astonishment with my open approach. "You are not asking me on a date, are you?"

"What difference would it make?" I said as I took a few step closer to her. I could hear her heart literally beating. I was a head taller than her, and with that advantage I could smell the sweet scent of her hair just right below my nose. _Oh, I want her now, in this office._

"Well, if it is for work then yes, I am free this weekend and expect to get paid. If it is date, then I'm sorry but I am not available for you Professor Eugene Matthews," she said in one breath as if it took a lot of courage for her to bluntly reject me, then she took a few steps backward so that she can distance herself from me.

"Then it is for work," I said as I step quickly toward her and pull her body into mine. The books dropped from the shelf that she was standing in front of. That same rose blush appeared on her face again, and this time I couldn't help it. Slowly, I lean down, her eyes closed, and I did the same. I begin to lay delicate sweet kisses on her tender lips. Her lips felt amazingly soft and pure. She opened her mouth, and I took the invitation and kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth to taste her sweet savory tongue against mine. Just as our kiss was getting more intense, she pushed my body away. She stood there in silence and said, "I'm sorry, I can't." She quickly grabbed her things and out the door she ran. She didn't even give me a chance to ask why, she just ran away as if I was a sex predator, but I wasn't! I know she was into me as well.

(Ella's point of View)

I am Ella Grey, daughter of Christian and Anastasia Grey. Everyone envied me, they envied the house I lived in, the clothes I wore, the toys I had, but most of all they envied that I had the best parents a girl could ask for. I love my parents, they were beautiful and they were made for each other. Up until I was 12 years old, I admired their love for each other. Everything seemed to be so perfect, my mother worked as a publisher, and my father was successful business man, and although they were busy people, they always had time for each other, and definitely time for Ted and me. Their relationship gave me hope that one day I will find a man to love me the very same way my father loved my mother. And I still had that hope even after our family lost everything, even when things weren't the same between them. In my memories, my father always cared for my mother, even when they argued, mostly over money and well Elena Lincoln.

"Ana! How many FUCKING times do I have to tell you it was a set up! That she framed me!"

"You mean to tell me, Mr. Almighty Christian Grey was set up to be so drunk that he was laying naked with another woman in the very same bed that he shares with his wife?"

The door would slam and my father would walk away to the kitchen where he would pour some cheap hard liquor and drank while mother would sob in her locked room.

I don't want to believe that my father cheated on his wife, no way, but my mother was too hurt. Seeing my mother that way broke my heart, and I wondered how I would feel if my heart were to be broken.

James was my first boyfriend; I didn't date at all when I was in high school because I was afraid to be hurt. But James made me feel special; he approached me and showed an interest in me. We dated for 10 months without sex. However, when I decided to give up my virginity to the man I love, it changed our relationship, and it changed the person I was.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope this chapter answer some question about Christian & Ana Grey. Please review and follow if you enjoy everything so far! ;)


	5. Risk or no Risk?

Chapter 5: Risk or no risk?

(Ella's POV)

I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot where my blue Jetta was parked. I could hear my heart racing, and the sweat fell down my forehead. Perhaps it was the run or perhaps it was his mind-blowing kiss that took my breath away. Finally standing in front of my car I was able to slow my breathing and exhale while I bent down holding on to my knees. I began trembling and could hardly stand, and reluctantly I sat on the ground.

"Ella, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see that it was Alice, my best friend since high school. "I'm okay."

"No! You are not, you need to tell me what's wrong, is it a guy?" she said noticing the grey cardigan that I had on.

"Turns out Professor Kurtz was taking a longer semester and well the new Professor, Eugene, he kissed me…"

"What? Really? Did he try anything else?"

"No."

"Do you like him?"

"I'm attracted to him, yes, but Alice, I'm afraid."

"Oh Ella, I know getting over James was hard, but you need to let it go."

Alice didn't understand because she has always been a free spirit, dating more than one guy at a time. Her first real relationship only lasted 3 months. But for me, I only had one boyfriend, James Johnson. He was, or at least I thought, the love of my life. My past experience with James wasn't the only thing that scared me from Eugene, but it was Eugene's superior behavior, he was in control the whole time we interact. He has power over me; I find my eyes wanting to look down because his green eyes were too commanding. When he held me in his arms, I found myself submissive to his touch, and although I wanted him to twirl his honey-like tongue deeper into my mouth, I had to stop him. I didn't want to be controlled by a man so much like my own father, Christian Grey.

"I'm tired, I don't want to talk about it. I need to get to work, can we continue tonight over pizza?" I said as I forced a smile to assure Alice that I was okay.

"Are you not going to the welcoming party tonight?"

"Hm, I've been to three of them since I've been at WSU, I think I'll pass."

"Okay then, just call me tonight if you need anything, I'll have left over pizza with you tomorrow."

"Sure."

The day came to an end at 8pm after I got out of my last class, British Literature. For the time being, I am still staying with Alice in our dorm. But I have already put down a payment for an apartment in Seattle. This weekend I will head back to the apartment and start looking for a real job, this is my last semester at WSU, and I needed a real job that pays more than $10 dollars an hour. I decided to put on my grey yoga pants and white long sleeve shirt. Before I placed Eugene's grey cardigan on top of my dresser, I held it close to my nose and smelled the scent that was so just literally next to my body, inside my mouth. _Ah…he smelled so divine…._

The whole day I wasn't acting like myself, I could hardly concentrate in class nor was I able to write down customers' orders. My mind was too distracted; every time I closed my eyes I would think of him. He had captivated my whole body and mind, and I hated feeling like this, I don't want another person's presence to control me.

Walking to the kitchen, I decided that pizza was too wasteful to order for just one person, I decided to make a BLT sandwich. As I waited for the bacon to sizzle and cook, I took my laptop out, turned it on, and decided that I must get a head start of schoolwork so that I can get my mind off Eugene. I turned on my laptop and noticed the red dots on my emails, indicating that I had received new emails today. I clicked on it and it appeared to be promotional junk email.

Crap! He found me! It stated on the subject line: Please Forgive Me

I was debating whether or not to open it for a few minutes. I know I needed to ignore it if I didn't want to have anything to do with him. And I know for a fact that I didn't need someone like him in my life. The bacon and oil on the pan started to pop, putting my laptop down I got up and finished making my sandwich. I needed to eat; an empty stomach would not make rational decisions.

After finishing my sandwich I know that I needed to read his email, even if I didn't want to date him, I still worked for him and its not going to change unless I quit, even then I need to give him a formal notice.

* * *

From: Eugene Matthews  
Subject: Please Forgive Me  
To: Ella Grey  
Date: Today 8:59pm

Dear Miss Grey,

I am very confused, I felt that you felt the same way I did this morning in my office. You have really seized my heart. I never felt this way for anyone before. This is all very new to me; the way I behave is new to me. But truthfully, I couldn't control myself, and I thought you wanted me to kiss you. That kiss had completely assured me that this chemical energy that we share could become something amazing. Please accept my apology for stealing that kiss from you, but I know you must have felt the same way. I have to cancel class this Wednesday for a business matter, so I won't see you then. I have a proposition to make, please allow me to take you out this Friday night, and if you really don't see anything can become of us, then I'll take your rejection appreciatively. And won't ever make any move on you, and it will be strictly work between us. Please think over this proposition and consider it. Don't be too quick to email me back a rejection letter. Let me know soon though, seeing you run off this morning scared me. I haven't been able to work all day. I need to see you before I go crazy.

Goodnight Miss Grey,

Professor E. Matthews

* * *

I didn't know what to do after I read that. I'm shocked; I can't believe he went out of his way to find my email. Well then again, a simple call to Professor Kurtz would do the job. He won't be there on Wednesday, I sighed with relief and disappointment. As much as I am scared of seeing him, I know deep inside I wanted Wednesday to come so that I had an excuse of seeing him. But now class is canceled, and I won't see him at all this whole week. Well unless, I take his offer and go on this date with him. But if I say yes, I would be taking a risk that I won't know the outcome. If I say no, there is no risk; I'll be home and doing homework, nothing will change.

* * *

Thanks again for everyone's support. The story is still growing, so I'm sorry if it is still kind of slow. I want to thank you E.L James for her amazing stories, it really inspired me. Writing has really become fun and an making me stress free when I am living a very stressful life. Please review & follow :)


	6. LOVE-STRUCK

Chapter 6: LOVE-STRUCK

(Eugene's POV)

It is 9:03pm and I hit the refresh button on my computer screen. Nothing. I never felt this anxious waiting, never so eager with desire for a woman this bad, and to think I barely met her less than 24 hours ago. Since Ella Grey ran out of my office, I could barely continue my day in the same routine. She has bewitched me with her fair pale complexion, large grey eyes and soft full delicious lips. I wanted more of Ella Grey, but she took me by surprise when she ran out so fast that I couldn't even ask her what's wrong. Perhaps it was her rejection that made me wants her more, I don't know, but I know these feelings are different. I never felt this way before, no one has made me so flustered and unsettled. I knew that I needed to see her again to resolve these feelings. If she rejects me again in person, I'll know better to let it be and return to my normal day of a CEO and just a substitute teacher.

There was still no email from her when I checked again at 9:10pm. Goddamn, this whole waiting is driving me insane! I took out her resume that Professor Kurtz had given me; it listed her address under her name. Without much thinking, I grabbed my keys on the desk and got up quickly making my way toward the door. As I was about to open the door my cell phone rang, allowing me to take a breath to calm down. _Eugene! This is madness, you can't go stalk her down, she'll run again!_

I decided to answer my mother's phone call.

"Are you home? You stood me up again for dinner," she said in a hardhearted voice.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of things to handle, besides isn't your new boyfriend keeping you busy?"

She groaned and said, "Eugene, please spare sometime for your mother. The last time I saw you was 4th of July, and that was only because your grandparents held the party." She paused for a few seconds and then continued in a much lower tone, "I miss you, son."

As much as I wanted to tell her that I too missed her, I wasn't able to say such words because deep down I was still angry at her for leaving my father, married two more men and now I don't even know who she is dating.

"Okay, just reschedule with Mrs. Stone. Catch you next time. Bye," I said coldly and clicked on her. I regretted being so unsympathetic toward her, but I never knew how to show her affection.

Deciding not to go stalk down Ella, I returned to my computer desk. And to my surprise, a new email appeared.

* * *

To: Professor E. Matthews  
From: Ella Grey  
Subject: Re: Please forgive me  
Date: 9:30pm

Dear Professor Matthews,

Your apology is accepted. I am sorry too for your confusion today. Yes, I am quite smitten by your charm, but I'm sure every woman at school would feel the same way. And I'm sure you aren't surprised that I am attracted to you. You are handsome indeed, and it is plausible for me to assume that you had been with many women. I'm sure your fascination with me is due to my unwillingness to cooperate with you in your office. However, that being said, I'm sure you won't leave me alone if I don't agree on your proposal. Yes, this Friday would be good for me, under the condition that regardless of how this "experiment" turns out, you will allow me to continue my last semester peacefully.

Let me know where and when I should meet you on Friday.

Goodnight, Professor Matthews.

Ella Grey

Philosophy 120 T.A

* * *

I can't help but feel the excitement that she has accepted my offer. I decided to respond to her immediately.

To: Ella Grey  
From: Eugene Matthews  
Subject: Completely love-struck and excited  
Date: 9:35pm

Dear Ms. Grey

Thank you for accepting my apology and my proposition. This Friday I hope you will see a different side of me—not just that pretty boy face. I am flattered that you are smitten by me, but please I am not a PLAYBOY and this is my first time approaching a woman. Yes, hard to believe, but I am completely LOVE-STRUCK by you, Ella Grey. I can't wait to see you.

Goodnight babe,

PS: Call me Eugene.

E. Matthews

* * *

The next two days were the longest days of my life. I spent Tuesday and Wednesday in conference calls and meetings. I could hardly wait for Friday to come; I needed to see Ella Grey. I never thought I would feel such uneasiness for not seeing someone before. When I was younger I would cry for my mom, but she was always busy with attending social events that I grew to be independent. With Ella it was different, I wanted to see her, smell and touch her. Its only Wednesday, and I could barely finish work. I dropped the pen after signing off some approvals. I need to see her now and I can't wait until Friday. I picked up the phone and called for my secretary, "Eva, I need the jet, I need to fly out of Seattle to WSU."

"The jet is under maintenance sir."

I groaned, "then I need the Ferrari, make sure it has a full tank of gas."

"Do you want Travis to drive you?"

"No, I will."

I grabbed my jacket hanging on the chair and threw it over my shoulder.

It took me less than 3 hours as I speed on the highway to reach WSU. The whole time I had my iPod loud playing random heavy metal songs. I know Ella works at the school's sport lounge and I was making my way toward there. It is Wednesday night and is campus quite deserted, I walked into the lounge and right away I spotted her behind the bar. She was wearing tight black pants and a black tank top, these clothes hugs her body a lot better than what she had the other day. Her hair was up in a bun, with a blue headband that ties in a bow to the side of her neck. She was stunningly gorgeous, even in a black uniform.

I made my way quietly to the barstool, "Hi," I whispered.

* * *

I hope this update was fast for everyone, sorry I'm a full time student and full time employee. :/ but I'm trying my best.


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visitor

(Ella's POV)

What was I thinking when I agreed to Eugene's proposition, I thought as I sat through another boring science lecture. The truth was I knew I couldn't say no, because I am very much into him. And it seems clear to him, there was no point of denying the attraction. But I am afraid to get to know him, I didn't want to risk the chance of getting hurt. It is now Wednesday, and I didn't have to go to Philosophy, and it felt uneasy. I wished he didn't cancel class today, so I didn't have to wait until Friday to see his gorgeous face.

6:15pm, class finally came to an end, and I was drained. I didn't want to go to work, I wanted to go home and recline in front of the television, and pass out so that time can go by faster, so that Friday could come sooner. But I walked to the sports lounge and changed into my black uniform. Its okay, working will get my mind off Eugene. Wednesday nights are usually slow, with more of the older crowd, some students and some faculty staff. A few of the usual crowd came in for a late dinner. Some came to just hang out and have a drink. Occasionally, strangers do talk and get to know each other, but that normally happens on the weekend, when the lounge is transformed into a much more social gathering environment with a full bar and the tables in the centers would be removed so that it become a dancing area.

It was past 8pm, and was getting tired, standing behind the bar, I started to clean and organize the area, until a face I've been yearning to see appeared. He looked more matured, not in his casual cloths that I saw on Monday. He had on dark grey pants, matching grey vest, underneath was a white collar shirt, he looked tired but ecstatic holding his suit jacket over his shoulder.

"Hi," he said in his low sexy voice.

Stunned by his appearance out of the blue, it took me longer than normal to respond, "Hi…"

He walked over causally placing his jacket around the chair and took a seat. Sitting there in front of me was a godlike face of Eugene Matthews. "I would like a glass of brandy on the rocks," he said.

"Oh sure," I reply, "I thought you had some business matter to cover today."

"Yes, I did indeed, but to be honest with you, I could hardly wait until Friday to see your beautiful face, especially when you blush just like you are doing now."

I cover my face with my hands, and felt that burning sensation that I felt with his straightforward and unswerving words.

"Yes, you do have that power over me, you make me blush, but I'm sure your charm works with most girls."

"Oh Ella, but I don't care about any other girls, the way you look even when you make your witty remakes turns me on more than anything."

"I'm sure that's how you get them into your bed, with the words that you spoke so soon to a girl you barely met."

"You are different, and I'm not the playboy that you think I am."

"And I'm not an easy girl that you could easily charm."

He leaned forward to where I was standing, and although there is a bar between us, I could feel the electricity between us, he leaned more, his nose almost touching mine. Tilting his head he whispered into my ear, giving me goose bumps that appeared on my face, "I know you aren't easy, you are different, and I want to get to know you." Taking a deep breath I inhale, he continues, "And I love the sweet natural scent that you carry."

This man that I barely met had entered my mind and body, when he is this close to me, I want more, I wanted those delicious lips that were whispering to my ears to move along my neck and slowly making its way to my lips. I know he wanted to kiss me as he jerked back to face me, but I knew if I go back to kissing him like I did in his office, I wouldn't be able to just run out again. And I was scared knowing and feeling the urge to kiss and be kissed by him.

I wanted to take my mind back to reality and push those desires away, "We are about to close soon, and do you need anything else."

"Why do you always repeal to me, I know you like me. I could feel it."

"Because you are not good for me."

He looked dumbfounded, of course he would be, he's handsome, successful, I am just a poor average college student, why would he not be good enough for me.

"Let me try, I'll prove you wrong."

"I'm too broken, you can't fix me, you being in my life will only make me more unfixable. More fragile."

He looked confused, and I can't believe I just told him that, I never said that to anyone. If someone did try to hit on me, I would just ignored them or lie that I was already taken to get them off my shoulder. But with Eugene, I was being honest.

"No one is perfect, don't forget you already said you will give me a chance this Friday."

"I did, but I'm just warning you now…we are closing."

"That's fine, I can wait outside for you, please let me take you home, my car is just outside."

"I live on campus currently, I don't think I need a ride in your car. Walking is perfectly fine."

"That sounds good too, let me walk with you."

Before I could reject him, he was already standing up, winked at me, and then walked away.

I found Eugene waiting beside his Ferrari, with his hands in his pocket, he was studying me as I walked toward him.

"Nice car," I said.

"Nice hair," he replied as his hand gently touched my long hair. "I like your hair down, you look dazzling."

"Thanks," I replied shyly as I stare at the ground feeling quite nervous from his compliments.

"Shall we start walking?" he asked.

"Yes, I live in the East dorms." Before I could even direct him to take the right path, he grabbed me with his hands, and held it with his powerful yet assuring hands. I didn't reject them, because I felt completely safe in his hands. We walked hands together the whole time, I would occasionally blink and attempt to look up to see his face.

We reached the doorstep of my dorm rather fast. Normally, I didn't enjoy walking home after work, campus is huge, and the walk could take more than 25 minutes if I was walking slowly. And we were walking very slowly, I was enjoying his company, and it felt nice to feel this way.

"What are you thinking of," he asked.

"That tomorrow is Thursday."

"Yes, and the next day is Friday, and you will see me again, right?" he asked with nervousness in his voice.

"I did agree on it," I said fluttering my lashes.

"I enjoy holding your hands Ella, and most of all I enjoy doing this," he demonstrated with his lips by giving me sweet peck at the corner of my lips. _This is taunting! _

I want more than just a peck, and I didn't know what got into me, but before he could let go of me, I reach for his head and holding onto his fine hair with my fingers, I pull him into me and I let myself go, I kissed him. He returned my kiss with his demanding tongue, confirming to me that he had been wanting this as badly as I.

His hands are around my waist, while mine were still holding on to his head, his kisses are deeper and more intense. I felt his arms pushing my body closer into his. As we kissed, I could feel his hard erection had emerged. It was grinding against my lower abdominal region, and I let my hip swing back and forth with his movement.

He stopped but his lips still very near to mine, "Oh Ella, you don't know how much I want you." And he continues to devour my mouth with his sucking tongue.

I could do this forever, kissing him, and feeling his body longing needs for mine. But I know that I have to stop what we were doing; I can't let my body's urge take over my mind. I pulled away, "I'll see you on Friday."

* * *

Sorry for delay with updates! Reviews really help me write more though :) thanks


	8. Who's Ella Grey?

Chapter 8: Who's Ella Grey

(Eugene's POV)

Wednesday night assured me that Friday is going to be amazing. I liked Ella, she is the first normal girl I have met, and her shyness and nervousness when she's with me makes me smile like I'm a young boy again. I like the affect I have on her, and more importantly I like how she makes me feel. I haven't felt this excited chasing after a girl in a long time; actually I don't think I have ever really chased a girl to this extent. Well sure I asked a girl out and she would play hard to get, but in the end I was always sure that she would be mine. With Ella, I'm still afraid that she will back off, yes she's into me, but there is something that's stopping her. Ella is different, when we depart; she leaves me wanting MORE of her. I have never felt such desire for another being as much as I want her.

Friday is going to be special, and I'm going to show her how good we would be together. I quickly took out my ipad and logged into my email deciding that I would send her a quick message.

* * *

To: Ella Grey

From: Eugene Matthews

Subject: I miss you

Date: Today 11:20pm

Ella, I just thought you wanted to know how much I miss you already. Can't wait until Friday, should I pick you up from campus? I would like to take you to Seattle.

Yours,

E. Matthews

* * *

To: Eugene Matthews

From: Ella Grey

Subject: Re: I miss you

Date: Today 11:22pm

Eugene, are you sure you miss me? Or are you just miss kissing me? I can meet you in Seattle, since I'll be heading to my apartment and staying in Seattle this weekend. I really don't need you to pick me up, I'm an adult, and more than capable, I don't really need you to prove to me that you are taking me on an official date. No need to be old fashion. Where would be good for you?

Not yours anything,

E. Grey

* * *

To: Ella Grey

From: Eugene Matthews

Subject: :( Sad Face

Date: Today 11:30pm

I don't even get an "I miss you too?" Well Ella, as much as I love kissing you, I miss seeing you more. I want to pick you up, but if you insist, you could meet me at Matthews Lincoln INC, I want to see you as soon as I get off work, so 5:05pm would be perfect.

PS: One day, I'll be yours, and you will be mine.

Best,

E. Matthews

* * *

Friday couldn't come at a slower pace. It is dreading to sit through meetings while my mind couldn't stop wondering what Ella was doing. Each hour went by so slowly, I'm starting to feel a little insane for how much I want to see this girl. I found myself browsing the internet when I was supposed to be researching a new product that my company wants to invest in, I find myself googling "Ella Greys" name, hoping to find a picture of her so that it could cultivate my need of seeing her. Interestingly, I found a couples of pictures, but I'm not sure if is her, a photo in black and white, which was purposely black and white as it was the artist's style. A young girl with hair long hair, holding onto a doll, hiding behind her father's knee along with her mom, and perhaps her older brother. The caption said "The Grey's Family."

I clicked on the picture, which took me to a new article from 10 years ago. I read it carefully. The article stated that the Greys' was the one of richest family in Washington, perhaps richest in the country. Interesting, because I'm not aware of them. Her fathers name was Christian Grey and he was an entrepreneur, a self made man, very intelligent, but hot-tempered. His wife standing beside him was gorgeous, Ella resembled a lot like her, with her big eyes and long lashes. The article explained their youngest daughter was kidnapped at age 13 and the family was blackmailed to pay 100 million in cash to an unknown predator. The Grey Family had the money but didn't have the cash to give; Christian was forced to sell off his share of his own company to an unknown bidder, who offered 10 billion, 100 million being cash. They were desperate and had no choice, so they sold off their share and took the cash. Ella Grey was saved, but they only had a small percentage share of the company.

I skipped through the pages on the internet, because I wanted to know who the unknown bidder was, turns out he was Mr. Lincoln. HOLY FUCK, Mr. Lincoln, my mother's family friend, Co-founder of my company, who I have to make sure gets the credit in my company name "Matthews Lincolns INC."

FUCK, does Ella know? Probably not, but after my email to her, she might know now my association with the Lincolns. But I'm not a LINCOLN, they are selfish, needy, and evil people, I only have to pretend to like them. I must convince Ella that I'm different and I'm not one of them.

I was excited to seeing her this afternoon, but now I find myself afraid, what a dumbass I am for asking her to meet at my company. 5:00pm, I'm off, I grabbed my grey Armani jacket and ran out of my office, without making eye contact with my secretary, "Make sure my car is ready by the time I get to the bottom floor."

The elevator made its course from the 15th floor down to the very 1st. The door opens, and my eyes start wondering everywhere for Ella. It was after 5pm, and everyone was getting off work at this time, the lobby is usually busy at this time. Then I spotted her, she was wearing skinny dark jeans and an aquamarine-color sleeveless blouse. Surprisingly, she was also wearing a pair of designer wedge, perhaps Jimmy Choo? I smile to myself, noting that she had dressed up to see me. And she looks breathtaking, especially with those heels and how her hair just flows so naturally above her shoulders.

"You look incredible," I said as I stood behind her. It took a few seconds, perhaps she was doing the same, and taking deep breaths to prepare ourselves for an evening we've been longing to share.

She turned around facing me, even with her heels; she stands a head shorter than me. "And you look just fine yourself," she said as she fluttered her long lashes.

"You look even more captivating with your deep-brown eye shadow,"

"Its typical to find a girl more attractive with just a little more makeup."

"You are more than just attractive, you are magnificent, with or without makeup."

She blushed and bit her lips, making her even more irresistible.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special, but first I'd like to take you to my office and make out with you. I miss you and I miss feeling you."

"Oh? I think that's a bad idea" she responded as she took a step closer to me and teases me with a kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"I think not, I'm sure you want the same, as I recall you made the move last Wednesday night."

"Only because you were teasing me with a peck."

I grabbed her hand, and directed her toward the elevator. I pushed the button to the 15th floor. Our hands remained together; there was no one in that elevator, since most people had already left for the day. The energy we shared in that small space in the elevator was exhilarating, I couldn't wait any longer. I need to touch her and feel her. I caught her eyes looking up to me, but shyly looked down when I gazed into her. I let go of her hands, and slowly I put my arms around her back. I like the way silk feels, especially on Ella. Slowly, I traced my finger along her neck and down toward her bare back. I could feel the goose bumps that formed on her back, and I know she liked the way I touched her. It turns me on, seeing the affect of my touch on her soft skin.

"You make me so agitated Ella, this whole week of waiting has made me crazy."

She didn't respond, she didn't have to, her body language showed me that she wants me as she moves closer and closer to my body.

"Kiss me Eugene…"she said very tenderly.

I did as requested, we were kissing deeply and passionately, as if we have been together for years, separated and reunited. The lust and passion was evident, and I found myself wanting her now in this moment, in this elevator. My hands find themselves cupping her breasts, she moaned with delight as she sucks on my tongue harder. Moving one hand to pull her body closer to mine, I felt her firm buttocks, she has a great body, and she definitely works out.

"Goddamn, I want you so badly," I whisper into her earlobe.

The elevator door opens, and buzzing sound immediately made her jump.

"Maybe not right this moment, you need to let me get to know you more and stop seducing me Eugene."

"Okay, but its just that I can't help how I feel when I see you. And it's more than just lust."

Then an annoying voice interrupted us, "Hm, Eugene? Who's this?"

"Ella Grey, my soon to be girlfriend, what do you want Vicki?"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	9. The Past

Chapter 9: The Past

Ella's POV

I woke up this morning in my small studio apartment. Today I am going to see Eugene at his work. Alice has dig up everything that the Internet has on Eugene Matthews. I read over her research and they basically were facts that I already came to conclusion. He's rich and came to be successful at a very young age, gradating WSU when he was only 19 years old. He is son of Katherine Kavanagh and Richard Matthews, he inherit most of his wealth from his grandfather, Mr. Kavanagh. His company, in which he is the CEO, is funded both by his grandparents and the Lincolns family.

The Lincoln, the name sound awfully familiar, but then again is a common last name. I turn the pages that Alice had printed out to find pictures of him with Victoria Lincoln, who walked into class late last Monday. I look closely and examine Victoria. She's slender and blond, dress in all designers, Alice & Olivia's flower print dress and Prada's heels. She had her arm linked into Eugene. She looked familiar, Victoria Lincoln, Lincoln, Matthews & Lincoln INC. LINCOLN, what is with this last name, why is it bothering me! And the more I looked into Victoria's eyes in the picture, the more annoyed and bitter I feel. I'm not jealous that she's with Eugene, actually just annoyed with how her small lips curl up in such a devious smile. Then it hit me, her is similar to someone I knew, an older woman to much her beauty resembled, a woman who slapped my mother face and told her she was no good for my father.

I let my mind take me back to a time that I wish didn't happened. The door was locked, I know because my father had turned the lock and told me to stay downstairs. But being young and curious I did not listen to him, I placed my ears very closely to the door to try to listen to the voices and sounds behind the door.

"What do you want Elena?" my father asked.

"You, Christian."

"I told you before that I don't love you, I never did, please just leave my family alone."

"Does she make you happy? Does she let you hit her until she burst into tears? Does she allow the demon inside you to come out? Don't you miss me?" And then I heard a loud slapping sound. I believe the woman slapped my father, for it sounded differently than how my father would slap me.

"Don't you dare touch me again, or…"

"Or what Christian? You like it, don't you? Don't you just want to bend me over this desk and fuck me?"

"No, I love Ana."

"Sure you do, but you have needs she doesn't know how to fulfill. Come on Christian, you know you miss the pain and hard fucking, not that vanilla bullshit sex."

I was a young 13 years old or so, I may not understand everything I heard, but I made sense out of most of it.

"Beside, I could help you regain your wealth, you won't have to leave in this small apartment."

"I live here because of you and your husband."

"No Christian, you live here because your stupid wife couldn't keep her eyes on Ella, and you had to sell off your company."

"Shut up Elena!" I heard my father scream in anger then I heard a sound of a belt hitting that woman. She screamed loudly. I ran to my room, shut the door, locked it and went to my bed.

* * *

I decided to wear my mother's Jimmy Choo's wedge today along with jeans and a silk blouse. Wearing's my mother's designer shoe gave me confidence as I feel a part of her is with me encouraging me to be calm and stay strong. Sure Eugene is rich and handsome, but he shouldn't intimidate me.

As much as I wanted to stay causal and uninterested in him, I lost it all in the elevator. He smells so good, a natural refreshing scent; his touch is so firm yet soft along my skin. If the elevator door didn't open, I wouldn't know what would have happened next.

Victoria Lincoln stand with madden eyes glaring at us as soon as we stepped out. I wonder if she worked here with Eugene, it was Matthews & Lincoln INC.

He told her that I was his soon to be girlfriend. My heart skipped a beat when he said that. Perhaps he was looking for more than just a fling, perhaps I was wrong to think that he's a playboy.

Before Victoria could react to his response, his iPhone rang, "Sorry Ella, but I have to get this call, wait for me here, I'll just be gone for a few minutes." I watched him walked into his office, while Victoria's huge eyes couldn't stop staring at me.

She walked toward me with her high heels; she stood taller than me with her 4inch Gucci heels. She circle around me examining me from top to bottom, and then bottom to top.

"So, you are his new toy, nice shoes, but aren't they from seasons ago?"

"Hi, I'm Ella Grey, not his 'soon to be girlfriend' or a 'toy' and yes these are my mother, I would consider them as a classic and antique. "

"So Eugene new toy is a smart mouth, isn't she? Tsk…tsk…tsk…. I'm sure he'll be done with you by tonight. Tell him I say goodbye and that I'll see him tomorrow morning for breakfast."

She walked away, with each steps stronger as if she was making a statement. I wasn't bother with what she said; perhaps she's right that Eugene would be done with me tonight. The two option that he has is one, have it his way, get me into bed, and then leave, or two he can't convince me, thus he will give up and leave. Either way, he'll leave. I'm only here so that he would leave me alone; make him realize I'm not a toy and not the kind of girl he could mess with.

"What are you thinking of sweetheart?" Eugene said as he walked toward me, now dressed in jeans and white linen button shirt.

"You changed…I was thinking of how to make you realize that your pursuit with me would end up nowhere and I'm only wasting your time."

"Yeah I changed, didn't think the 3 piece suit was appropriate to where I'm taking you for our first date. And baby, you aren't wasting my time. We clearly have chemistry. Don't deny it."

Ignoring his statement about our chemistry I replied, "So where are you taking me?"

"I'm glad you are wearing jeans today, cause I'm about to take you on a ride you won't forget."

I was thinking that he was either going to take me on a thrill ride of a racecar or motorcycle. It would have sound very exciting for any other girls, but it wasn't new to me. When our family was better, father would take me on those kinds of rides.

"Sure" I said as I follow him.

Outside we were picked up in a dark blue limousine. "This is the exciting ride you were referring to?"

"Oh baby, have a little patience."

He opened the door to his limousine and I stepped inside, he followed, sitting next to me. Sitting side by side with him in the limousine, I felted really exposed and naked. I thought he was going to make a move, perhaps continue what we didn't finish in the elevator; instead he stayed quiet holding my hands.

The car stopped, and he got out first, reaching in, he help me out. I could smell the fresh nature that we were standing upon. We were at the Sammamish River, and there were two bicycles waiting for us.


End file.
